With rail vehicles, different functions are dependent upon whether a vehicle is at a standstill or not. For example, a door opening function is generally only enabled if a standstill state exists. The determination of the standstill state is frequently carried out at the carriage level or locally depending on signals provided by sensors disposed on the carriage. Such sensors can for example be axle speed sensors of an anti-wheel slide means. If sensors fail, the standstill determination can be difficult or even no longer carried out.
Disclosed embodiments enable reliable standstill determination at low cost.